leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Fox
Sandra Marie Fox (or Marie Danielle in the videos) (b. Jul. 13, 1963 in Pittsburg, PA as Sandra Marie Danielle Fox) is an American actress, dancer and therapist who is the third official voice of Lily starting from the My First LeapPad book Once Upon a Rhyme all the way to the DVDs in 2003-2004. She uses the same voice type of Mistral in .hack, ''Princess Fillet in ''Brave Fencer Musashi, Sailor Chibi Moon in Pretty Guardian Soldier Sailor Moon, Mao Onigawara in the anime "Earth Defender Mao Chan" (some people say Mao Onigawara sounds like Tracy, Flonne, Mistral and that character), ''Flonne in ''Disgaea/Trinity Universe (everyone says that Flonne sounds very much like Mistral, Mao, Flonne, Tracy and that character) and Tracy in the PBS show, "Jay Jay the Jet Plane" (a few people say that Tracy sounds a lot like Mistral, Fillet, Mao and the character) of which they all sound very much like that character. She began her career in the entertainment industry working for the Walt Disney Company performing in hundreds of live stage shows as a singer, dancer and comedic talent. Some of her on camera roles include Muppets Tonight, Nickelodeon's Early Days and Welcome Home Freshmen ''and starring in Disney's Fourth of July Spectacular with Rita Moreno and Tommy Tune. As a voice actor, she provided an array of voices for ''The Simpsons, King of the Hill and Futurama. Her introduction into the world of Anime was portraying Kyoko in the movie AKIRA, Sakura in Ninja Cadets, the opening and ending songs vocalist and Lady Aska in the Magic Knight Rayearth series, Chibiusa in the Sailor Moon ''VIZ dubs, and Harmony in ''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi. She is recognized for her unique and child-like "cutesy and high-pitched little girl" voice (ie. Lily (LeapFrog series), Mistral (.hack), Mao Onigawara (Earth Defender Mao-Chan), Flonne (Disgaea), Tracy (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) to name numerous examples), and has been the voice of Betty Boop for King Features Syndicate and Universal since 1991, and can be heard as Betty Boop and Pudgy in the new line of singing plush toys from Chantilly Lane, in the Universal Studios Islands of Adventure Theme Park in Orlando, Florida, Lancome Paris' and Zac Posen's global online campaigns, and most recently Betty's appearance on Project Runway All Stars. At the age of 18 she was hired by the 1920's jazz group The Cocoanut Manor Orchestra to sing the songs of the 1920's and the repertoire of Annette Henshaw, Helene Kane and Betty Boop. She performed with the orchestra for eleven years opening for festivals and jazz greats Ray Charles, Pete Fountain, Dizzy Gillespie and Cab Calloway. Sandy's passions are creating media projects that inspire positive change on the planet. Whenever she doesn't voice-act, she is co-founder along with her husband, voice actor Lex Lang of "The Love Planet Foundation", a 501 non-profit which focuses on creating education and awareness on social and environmental issues for kids. Roles Done Here is the complete list of roles that Sandy has done. Note that the bold, underlined and italic markings mark a LeapFrog role. Anime * .hack - Mireille, A-20, Mistral, Asta * Ai Yori Aoshi - Utsume, Fairy Girl in Jungle Maze * AKIRA - Kiyoko (Animaze dub) * Aldnoah.Zero - Eddelrittuo * Angel Tales - Kurumi the Hamster * Appleseed - Hitomi * Argento Soma - Harriet "Hattie" Bartholomew * Battle Athletes - Various * Bleach - Ritze * Catnapped The Movie - Meeko * Chobits - Sumomo * Cowboy Bebop - Bowhead, Orphan, Pinky * Di Gi Charat - Pyocola Analogue III / Piyoko * Durarara!! - Haruna Niekawa * Earth Defender Mao-chan - Mao Onigawara * Fist of the North Star - Lynn * Flint the Time Detective - Talen * Fushigi Yuugi- Chiriko * Geneshaft - Tiki Musicanova * Gestalt - Suzu the Dark Elf * Ghost in the Shell - Tachikoma * Granblue Fantasy (series) ''- Vryn * Hanaukyō Maid Tai - Cynthia Landlavizar / Grace * Hand Maid May - Miyuki Zin * Haré+Guu - Marie * Heat Guy J - Monica Gabriel * Hello Kitty's Paradise - Lacey the Raccoon * IGPX Immortal Grand Prix (Microseries only) - Amy Stapleton * Kannazuki no Miko - Nekoko * Karas - Amefuriko * Love Hina - Moé, Kuro * Magic Knight Rayearth - Lady Aska * Mars Daybreak - Shie * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Kochun Hein, Leah Mariba * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Sweeter Twin * Nightwalker - Guni * Ninja Cadets - Sakura * Please Teacher! (also ''Please Twins!) - Maho Kazami, Marie * Pokémon Generations - Courtney * Risky Safety - Risky * Rave Master - Reina (young) * Sailor Moon - Chibi-Usa/Black Lady/Sailor Chibi-Moon (VIZ English Dubbed) * Scrapped Princess - Cin * Serial Experiments Lain - Myu-Myu * Shinzo - Este * Tenchi Muyo! - Neju Na Melmas, NaBiko * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - T-AI * Ultra Maniac - Luna * Vampire Princess Miyu - Kayo (Ep. 7) * Vandread - Paiway Underberg Live-Action TV * Lizzie McGuire - Clover * Muppets Tonight - ''Spokeswoman for Rent Stavros Grouper's radierettes * ''Welcome Home Freshmen ''- guest star Video Games * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed - Helga * Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm - Manna Martyr, Phenyl Neet * ''Brain Bloomers ''- Amy * Brave Fencer Musashi - Princess Fillet (credited as Marie Danielle) * Bravely Second - Minette Napkatti * Cross Edge - Cece, Mimi, Vivi * Disgaea (including Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? and Trinity Universe and the anime series) - Flonne, Anise * Elsword - Aisha Landar * ''Fire Emblem Heroes ''- Male Kana * Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Yellow Heart, Peashy (Darrin'd by Tia Ballard in Hyper Dimension Neptunia The Animation) * The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky - Tita Russell, Renne * Phantom Brave (including sequel, We Meet Again) - Marona, Carona * Radiata Stories - Row (uncredited) * Rumble Roses XX - Aigle, Great Khan * Silent Bomber - Slain Civilians * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Meena * Tales of the Abyss - Tamara, Mieu Animation and Children's TV * As Told by Ginger - Mipsy * ''Toonsylvania ''- Darla Doll, Baby Bear, additional characters * ''Mad Jack the Pirate ''- Magic Pink Fairy, additional characters * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Harmony * ''Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus ''- Pan Baby * ''Kidzone ''- The Ball * ''Old McDonald's Sing-Along Farm ''- Lucinda Chicken (with puppeteer Jane Oshita) * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock - Dinah * ''Futurama ''- Additional characters * ''Jay Jay the Jet Plane ''- Tracy the Purple Airliner, Snuffy the Monoplane and Tuffy the Towtruck ''(also in the My First LeapPad book, Jay Jay the Jet Plane: High Flying Adventures) ''(credited as '''Marie Danielle'; 2001-onwards)' * ''LeapFrog series''' - Lily (four out of the six learning videos) (credited as '''Marie Danielle) * My Life as a Teenage Robot - Melody * Pororo the Little Penguin: Pororo's Cyberspace Adventure - Petty (English version, uncredited) * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville - Mela * The Simpsons ''- Various characters * ''King of the Hill ''- Various characters LeapPad Series * '''LeapPad, My First LeapPad and LeapPad Plus Writing' ''Books -'' ''Lily' (in all 19 books, credited as '''Marie Danielle'; mid-2002 to late 2005) ** My First LeapPad: *** Once Upon a Rhyme (DEBUT) - Lily **''LeapPad and LeapPad Plus Writing:'' *** Phonics Program, Books 6-10 - Lily *** Tad's Great Day at the Letter Factory - Lily *** Fiesta in the Town! / ¡Party en el Pueblo! - Lily *** Kindergarten Math - Lily *** Pre-K Math - Lily *** Reading, Writing and Math - Lily *** The Smart Guide to Kindergarten - Lily *** The Smart Guide to 1st Grade - Lily *** I Know My Letters and Letter Sounds - Lily *** I Know My Short Vowels - Lily *** I Know My Blends and Digraphs - Lily *** I Know My Long Vowels - Lily *** Reading and Writing - Kindergarten - Lily *** Reading and Writing - 1st Grade - Lily Trivia * When Sandy Fox voices Lily, she uses the same voice types (possibly a mix) of Flonne from Disgaea, Chibiusa from Sailor Moon, Mao Onigawara from Earth Defender Mao-Chan!, and mostly, the same voice types as do Mistral from the .hack games, Tracy from Jay Jay the Jet Plane ''and Princess Fillet from ''Brave Fencer Musashi. * Her husband is Lex Lang, another actor. * She is the highest-pitched voice for Lily, hence her voice being young and matching the age of a 5-year-old girl. * Her nickname is "Butterfly". * She can be also known as Sandra Marie Kessler '''or '''Sonja S. Fox. Category:Voice Actors and Actresses Category:People